Estas segura en mis brazos
by Ladycard
Summary: Alucard empieza a comportarse romántico con Seras sentirá amor? y si lo siente sera correspondido?
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno este será un fanfiction de el AxS no hay muchos y eso pone triste su servidora :''( pero como sea aquí va otro para tu lista de AxS y que quede claro :v fans del AxI y PxS no me gusta esas relaciones queda mejor el PxI asdfghjklasdfghjkk sin mas que de Decir vamos a la información...

Hellsing no me pertenece solo agarro a hacer esto no obtengo ningún beneficio solo es por diversión

La historia esta siendo escrita en mi celular...

Advertencias:

Dirán groserías

Tendrá lemon

Por lo tanto este fanfiction es para 18+

Sin mas que informar y advertir vamos a la historia :) ...

(Punto De Vista Alucard)

Estaba aburrido en mi habitación sin nada que hacer de seguro Seras estaba jugando con la sangre todo estaba tan tranquilo

Alucard:*esto esta mas muerto que un cementerio mejor voy con la chica policía a ver que esta haciendo*

(Punto De Vista Seras)

Seras: enserio porque mierda me tengo que tomar esto están asqueroso y es frío -suspire. Me fui parando de la silla lentamente mientras decía- mejor lo volveré a votar por el retre...

No termine de decir la frase cuando sentí algo frío detrás de mi de repente alguien me sostenía por la muñeca

Seras: m-maestro

Alucard: te la vas a beber

Seras: pero m-maestro

Alucard: sin peros te la vas a beber por las buenas o por las malas

Seras: maestro por favor no

Alucard: esta bien pero esta sangre no se desperdiciara -agarro el plato y bebió el contenido rojo-

Seras: uff... Me...

Fui interrumpida por un beso de Alucard, me quede impactada sentía el liquido pasando por mi garganta, Alucard fue agarrando me por la cintura pegando me a su cuerpo, Me quede sin mover un dedo, Alucard se separo poniendo cara de perrito regañado

Alucard: supongo que no te gusto y desapareció de la habitación

Seras: M-maestro... yo... -me toque el labio inferior- necesito ir a su habitación

Entrando a la habitación

Seras: ma-ma-maestro yo-yo-yo pe-perdón -dije mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba mi maestro sentado- e-e-es q-q-que fue tan repentino -suspire, estaba todavía algo aturdida por la acción tan repentina de el- maestro... -me agache frente a él quitándole el sombrero y los lentes y me acerque a sus labios

Alucard: -abrió los ojos y vio los míos- has cometido un error chica policía...

Seras: -cara de confundida- qu...

Fui interrumpida porque Alucard me halo de la cintura dejando me sentada en sus piernas acerco sus labios a los míos

Alucard: y todavía no te das cuenta BAKA

Seras: maestro yo -le toque la cara tiernamente *maestro me gusto lo que hizo yo lo amo es que cada vez que estoy cerca de usted no sé que me pasa*

Alucard: -risa leve- Seras ¿enserio eso es lo que sientes por mi?

Seras:*concha su madre olvide que podía leer la mente* que? Me acaba de llamar por mi nombre

Alucard: -risa leve- se-ras -dijo con un tono seductor y me beso-

El beso parecía tan real pero de repente me desperté y estaba en mi cama con la pijama puesta*espera un momento fue un sueño yo no recuerdo haberme puesto la pijama* suspire y me pare de la cama*pero que sueño tan extraño, que hago soñando con mi maestro es imposible que el y yo tengamos algo*me pare y fui al armario a buscar mi ropa me saque el típico uniforme a lo que cerré la puerta vi a Alucard

Seras: m-m-maestro que hace aquí

Alucard: Seras... ¿Sigues teniendo asco a la sangre después de ayer?

Seras: q-que no fue un sueño p-p-pero y mi ropa yo no cargaba la pijama-me puse roja asta las orejas-

Alucard: no me as respondido mi pregunta!-parecía furioso-

Seras: un poco no tanto, maestro pero sigo preguntándome que hago con la pijama puesta yo no me cambie

Alucard: tienes un cuerpo lindo chica policía

Seras: espera que!? Que acabas decir

(Punto De Vista Alucard)

Me acerque a ella la tome por la cintura la verdad no podía resistirme acerque mis labios a su oído

Alucard: tu que crees que paso con tu ropa

Seras: pp-pevertidooo!

Alucard: si sigues confundida y no me crees huele la ropa que esta en esa mesa -señale la ropa de la mesa y me fui a mi habitación pasando por la pared

Alucard: ahs que aburrimiento ojala allá misiones esta noche ya esto esta casi muerto

(Punto De Vista Seras)

*vampiro pervertido* estaba enfadada con mi amo como se atrevió a cambiarme mi ropa fui y deje la ropa que había agarrado del armario y la deje en la cama me senté y mire la ropa que estaba en la mesa tenia curiosidad porque me pidió que oliera esa ropa sin mas que pensar fui y acerque la ropa a mi cara... Ese olor era el de el porque mi ropa olía a el? No! No fue un sueño

Seras: maestro...

De pronto Walter entro en la habitación

Walter: miss Seras... Hoy habría una misión en cheddar saldremos en 20 minutos

Seras: genial ya le aviso a Alucard?

Walter: no ya voy para allá, me retiro - dijo y salió de la habitación

Me cambie rápido deje la ropa de el día anterior sobre la mesa y salí en ese justo momento Alucard iba saliendo como seguía apenada por lo de la noche anterior camine lo mas rápido que puede pude escuchar las risas de Alucard que iba caminando atrás mio como ya no aguantaba me pare en seco y me gire a ver que le parecía tan gracioso

Seras: ya di de una buena ves que te parece gracioso...

Alucard: tienes el cuello de la camisa un poco doblado

Seras: ah ok -me acomode rápido el cuello de la camisa y rápido me subí en el carro que nos llevaría "Cheddar" ese nombre me traía tantos recuerdos. recordando todo lo que había pasado esa noche en "Cheddar" perdí la noción del tiempo llegamos a nuestro destino yo me fui por un lado mientras que Alucard por otro no pasaron ni 40 segundos cuando se empezaron a oír gritos de los ghouls así pasaron unos 5 minutos asta que cesaron de seguro era que Alucard lo encontró seguí mi camino asta que llegue a la iglesia donde Alucard me había convertido en vampiro entre a ver si no había ghouls o estaba el responsable de el ataque no había nada fui y me pare en el lugar donde Alucard me había convertido cuando me pare los ghouls entraron por la puerta era muchos pero ya en unos 5 minutos ya había acabado con todos me senté unos 5 minutos en el piso estaba exhausta eran muchos pensé *ahs que cansancio donde estará el vampiro responsable de el ataque*

Alucard: *Seras donde estas ya acabe con el responsable de el ataque*

Seras: en un viejo lugar que me trae muchos recuerdos unos ghouls me siguieron y me quede exhausta y me senté un rato

Alucard: chica policía... Este lugar marco tu vida no es así - dijo Alucard entrando por la puerta

Seras: MAESTRO! No me asuste así por sorpresa

Alucard: chica policía tengo sed me hace el honor de darme por 2 vez de su sangre

Seras: si... Amo... Quede en blanco todavía pensando en lo que Alucard había dicho

Alucard se sentó a mi lado y me halo haciendo que quedará entre sentada y que mi tronco quedara recostado en sus piernas me beso justo donde hace tiempo me había mordido y me mordió en ese justo lugar después de un rato paro paso su lengua por la herida y se separo me ayudo a pararme a lo que estábamos loa dos parados se acercó poco a poco y me tomo por la cintura y me dio un beso de media luna

Alucard: chica policía nos hemos tardado mucho es mejor que vamos antes que integra se ponga furiosa así fuimos caminado tranquilamente asta donde estaban esperándonos a lo que llegamos Alucard se puso frente a integra

Alucard: el objetivo ha sido silenciado

Después de decir esto todos nos fuimos

Fin del capitulo repito lo estoy escribiendo en mi celular por lo tanto será corto subiré los capítulos aproximada mente tres o cuatro días se despide lady PERDON SI HAY ALGUN ERROR ORTOGRAFICO


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí voy con el segundo capitulolololololo OK no :v ANTES les informare que no subí cap porque no tenia internet :'v y ahora lo subo con los megas :'v (MIERDA MIS MEGAS PARA JUGAR clash of clans) BUENO SIN MAS RODEOS VAMOS AL SEXY CAP

 _ **se mía**_

(punto de vista seras)

*enserió me tengo que tomar esto* pensé *meeeeh mejor me voy a dormir* me iba metiendo al ataúd (ojo en el primer capitulo puse cama pero es ataúd :p se me paso eso) me agarraron por la muñeca haciéndome parar

-que te he dicho sobre la sangre- dijo alucard con tono sensual (X3 ASDFGHJJIWK TONO SEXY *-*)

-m-maestro- tartamudee un poco

-ahora come- dijo sentándome en la silla

*joder ojala que su próxima bolsa de sangre le salga mala* pensé mordiendo la bolsa

-si me sale mala vengo tomo de tu sangre virgen por tercera ves- me susurro en el oído

-o te callas o te callo- dije un poco molesta

-ven a callarme- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco

-ok- dije mientras me paraba de mi cilla y corría en su dirección-

-eres lenta muy lenta- dijo agarrando mi muñeca derecha y apricionandome entre la pared y el

-ay t-t, salvaje jmm (el jmm de vegeta XD)- dije mirando a otro lado

-seras- me susurro en el oído -se mía- me beso el cuello

-vlad- susurre

-como sabes mi verdadero nombre?- pregunto (mierda se puso frio el ambiente XD)

-em en estos días me di cuenta que tu nombre al revés es dracula y busque un libro sobre tu vida- dije un poco apenada

-me estas acosando?- pregunto

-ya entiendo eso de la curiosidad mato al gato... pero al menos murió sabiendo (lol)-dije riéndome un poco

-pagaras caro por eso- dijo y todo se volvió negro... se podría decir que me llegue a asustar después visualice el ataúd de alucard, de repente me sujeto por la cadera y me halo sentándome en sus piernas (visualicen así alucard estaba sentando en su silla y ella estaba de espaldas) me sostuvo fuerte y me empezó a quitar la camisa me mordió

-ahh mae-estro ah aluc-card - decía entre gemidos (esto se esta poniendo calienteee que venga la pazion)

-eso me excita victoria- dijo metiendo su mano por debajo de mi falda y tocandome

-ah m-mas- gemía, me voltee y lo bese, le empece a morder los labios, el respondió a mi beso, me cargo y me tiro en una cama (haber explico :v alucard tiene su ataúd pero tiene una cama por ay digamos que predijo esto)

-me fascina tu cuerpo chica policía- me susurraba al oído

-a-alucard espera esto lo haces simplemente por deseo de mi cuerpo?- pregunte

-deseo que solo pienses en mi, deseo que solo me ames a mi- me beso el cuello -deseo que solo seas mía, todo lo que siento se define en una palabra...- se acerco a mi oído -te amo seras... -

-m-maestro- susurre

-di que me amas... por favor-(aquí se puso sentimental xd) dijo mientras se le cortaba la voz

-te amo... te amo alucard- dije mientras me acercaba a su oído -hazme tuya para toda la eternidad- le susurre, me beso tiernamente me quito la falda, le empece a quitar la ropa dejándolo en pantalones -he deseado tanto tiempo este momento- susurre

-desde cuando- dijo el quitándome el bra

-desde que me mordiste- susurre bajándole el pantalón

-seras...- susurro el mientras me quitaba la panti -te amo-

-yo mas- dije quitándole el bóxer (atención escena fuerte 18+)

(punto de vista alucard)

me puse sobre ella, introduje mi miembro de la intimidad de ella vi su cara de dolor -el dolor es temporal pronto pasara- dije intentando calmarla ella asintió, me abrazo con las piernas en señal de que siguiera me moví lento

-mmm ahh ah mas- gemía ella, me seguí moviendo, le agarre el seno derecho me acerque y le bese el seno izquierdo, cambiamos la posición ella encima mio se empezó a mover no paso mucho a lo que se corrió(se vino como dicen otros :V) seguía gimiendo pidiendo mas, me corrí, seguía moviéndose me acerque la bese (de lengua :V) le mordí el labio haciendo que sangrara un poco seguí besándola el beso mas su sangre era la combinación perfecta corte el beso y la mordí cerca de la clavícula, su sangre sabia deliciosa el hecho de no ser virgen la volvió mas suerte, se acostó de lado mirándome, me puse de lado la agarre por la cintura y la pegue a mi... a lo que se quedo dormida la cargue y la puse en mi ataúd y me senté en mi silla...

(punto de vista seras)

fui abriendo los ojos al parecer estaba en el ataúd de alucard lo sabia por el olor abrí el ataúd

-ponte lo que esta en la cama- dijo el mire y vi un vestido blanco aparte un bra y una panti blanca de encaje me lo puse y me cerque a alucard quedando en frente de el

-te queda bien... condesa- dijo el con su típica risa burlona

-c-como que condesa- deje toda roja por el hecho de que me dijo condesa

-eres mi mujer... solo mía...- dijo acercándose

-promete que seré la única mujer en tu vida y que seras solo mio... dije sonrojada

-considéralo hecho- dijo el besándome

bueno asta aquí llego el cap tuve mucho problema par escribirlo justo cuando iba terminando el cargador de la laptop hizo chispas y se apago borrando la ultima parte de la historia (no edite nada recordé perfecto lo que había escrito y lo escribí en el cel) espero que les aya gustado se despide lady


End file.
